Fan Creation: Alucard versus Anderson!!! (Pt1)
THIS IS PART ONE OF A BATTLE BETWEEN ISCARIOT MEMBER OF THE VATICAN, FATHER ALEXANDER ANDERSON AND THE HELLSING PRODIGHY VAMPIRE ALUCARD. HOPE YE LIKE IT! part one. Hellsing Manor. A confident Anderson enters H.M in search for Alucard the Vampire... Anderson; (walking down Hellsing Manor) Where are you, you damn vampire? Alucard! Anderson bolts through the entrance of Alucard's lair Anderson; There you are! Alucard; (evil smile) My dear nemesis... Alexander Anderson... Why are you here? Anderson; You know damn well why I'm here, creature. To pierce your heart. To erase you from this earth, banished by God himself. I'm here to slaughter you! Alucard; You have the ignorance of a man... But the heart of a warrior. (Stands up.) Anderson! You can not defeat me! Anderson; Wreched creature... Huh! (Throws holy knives at Alucard. Alucard jumps back, but Anderson throws another one right through Alucard's face) Hahahahahahah! It is God who bestowed this power... To kill you, Alucard! Alucard; (sighed laugh) Hmm... Ha... Haha... Hahahahahahah! Well done, my nemesis... But that wontt kill me! (Takes out Jackal and shoots) (big evil grin) Eat my bullets! Anderson; (blocks bullets with swords) (Shout) (Runs to Alucard and slashes repeatively) Alucard; (accepts attacks) (Jumps back) Seras! Now! Anderson; What?! The vampire whore! Seras; (points high powered 20 Barreled Sniper Rifle at Anderson) Leave my Master alone! (shoots) Anderson is shot and falls, seemingly dead Alucard; Pathetic... Worthless human... (sees a dagger in Anderson's chest) What the... No... The Holy Grail?! Anderson; (breaths heavily) haha.. Damn you vampires... If... I am to... Kill a monster...... I MUST BECOME A MONSTER!!! (weeds stick out of Anderson's chest, hurrying to Seras Victoria) Alucard; Seras!!!! Seras; (weeds stab her in her chest, piercing her heart.) (gurgling blood) Master... (Body turns to dust) Alucard; No!!!!!!!!!!!! Anderson; (laughs evily and stands up slowly) Whatss wrong, vampire? The bloody whore upset you? Alucard; (body turns into bloody red form. Hair sticks out.) Alexander Anderson... You son of a bitch!!!!! (shoots at Anderson with upmost rage) Anderson; (weeds protect him from bullets) That won't work, vampire! Alucard; Shut up, coward... I have to use one of my draconian methods. (puts hand over one eye in an eeri pattarn) Resolutin......3........2.........1........ Red blood and power emerges surrounding Anderson Anderson; Cursed demon! Ugh! S...Shit! Blood Alucard; Are ready to die Anderson?! (shoots Anderson) Anderson; No! Blood Alucard; LET THE DEAD RISE NOW!!! (Ghouls rise from the ground and gets in front of Blood Alucard, signalling them to kill Anderson) KILL HIM! (Gets on his loyal steed, Natalga, and rides on him towards a bulinding on fire) (Ghoul army slunks toeard Anderson, but guns fire at the monsters) Anderson; Damn it, I said LEAVE! Survive this monstracity. Go! Iscariot Member Jean Brutalle; Father ANderson, you really expect us to leave you to die, a comrade killed by this maddness? You're the fool. We are here to put an end to this... Monster. Blood Alucard; Monster... That word suits me... A former human banished by.... God. DAMN.... Just like what Anderson said... Monster. Anderson; ....... Very well, then. (Gets in front of the Iscariot army) Show no mercy. Destroy these monsters, send 'em back to hell! (Iscariot shoots at ghouls, ghouls slash and bite them) Blood Alucard; Damn you, Anderson! You are on a fools errand. Now you die!!! Anderson; (slashes at Blood Alucard. but a sword blocks the attack) Anderson; Im... Imposible! Alucard; ..... Seras? My Seras Victoria. Blood Seras; (eyes are red teeth are like daggers hair sticks out) (Shouts) (Cuts Anderson's head off) Anderson's weeds grow out of the severed spot, resembling his face. Anderson; (makes his swords in the Jesus Christ CROSS formation) Jean... Remember me as a warrior of God.... Farewell. (Runs into the army of ghouls) Brunalle; Anderson! No! Blood Alucard; So you come to me, huh? Bad mistake, human. Ghouls! Destroy him! Anderson; (slashes the ghouls in front of him) Out of my way!!! Alucard; My... You are pretty strong! But not against a vampire... (Jumps of the flaming building and shoots at a slowed Anderson) Feeling sluggish?! One of the discapabilities of being mortal! Anderson is shot several times. His weeds are slowly regenerating as Anderson yells with pain Anderson; D... Damn it! Stupid... Vampire!! (slashes Alucard) Alucard; Tell me, Monster of God. Youre weeds cut deep, and they regenerate infinite damage. Itss all thanks to the Holy Grail, which is sticking out of your chest. If I remove it, shall you turn back to your human form? Anderson; Shut up, vampire. (slashes Alucard again) Alicard; You want me to shut up? Possibly for you know itss true, Andersson! I will take the Holy Grail and kill you! Seras; Master! Look out! Alucard; (notices a sharp weed behind his chest, but not in time. The weed stabs him in the heart) Ughhh.... Ahhh! returns to dust is I?! Falls down and turns into dust Anderson; I know you, Allucard. As the Hellsing whore herself already said to me, you will return in a matter of moments... Just enough time to return to the Vatican and report. (jumps onto a building and places a Holy Barrier to keep Seras and the ghouls away) Farewell, Seras Victoria. I will see you again, as well as your Master, and kill you both. Seras; Damn. He got away! Brutalle; Forces! Hold back. Return to the Vatican. A few of you, stay here and await orders from George Schefal! (Follows Anderson with forces) Alucard's Vampiric Soul; (bats reform Alicard) Do not worry, Seras. Anderson's gone, along with the Iscariot. But... (Evil smile) We know where they are fleeing to, my dear Seras Victoria! Seras; What are we going to do? Alucard; Unleash hell on those bastards. Just us, Seras. Let's go. (Turns into a bat and secretly follows the Iscariot) Seras; (nods) Yes, Master. (Follwss Alucard) Iscariot Member; Shall we go after them, Captain? Schefal; No. Stay here and finish off the rest of the ghouls.Then we go after them. Bset E.sms E.xbsvsf -_- END. THE FAMINE OF A BIRD SHALL SETTH.